Third War between Darkness and Light
A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction and Game written by Blaid. Its is a strategic warfare Game where the Heartless are the main enemies, aided by the Nobodies and Commanded by the Unversed, the greatest problem is if some nation side with the Heartless (e.g. the Arcadian Empire) or are conquored by the Heartless. Map Colours Black - Dark Empire/Heartless Golden - Destiny Kingdom Yellow - Twilight Kingdom Purple - Disney Kingdom Grey - Arcadian Empire Orange - Rosaria Empire Green - Nabradian/Dalmascan/Bhujerba Alliance Red - Radiant Empire Brown - Keyblade Graveyard Dark Green - Mound of Judgement Dark Grey - Land of Departure/Castle Oblivion Lilac - Hollow Bastion/Villain's Vale Dark Blue - Domain of Nothingness Pale Blue - Pride Lands Light Purple - Spira Light Green - Agrabah Seasons Prelude Master Xehanort was the Father of the Chasers of Legend and desired to combine his Darkness with the Heart of all Life and Light however he was stalled 2000 Years before the main Series by his Eldest Son: Terra, this stopped Xehanort at the time from going ahead with his plans and 1000 Years later the Heartless took form and began to prey upon the unweary, present day it is learned that Master Xehanort sent his Heart into a Replica's body after the body of his son had become resistant to his own control. Some people disbelieve the legends that record a Prophesy of Master Xehanort's return, one such person is Sora Destiny, a Prince in the Destiny Kingdom however Omens start to appear to prove these people diffrerently and soon it will lead to a showdown with the Greatest Darkness of all. Season 1 - The Chain of Dark Events The First Omen has happened and the Unversed have taken to the Field in the name of Xehanort, Blaid Tenebrae is reported to have been sighted and Radiant Garden has taken the brunt of the consequences of his apperance as Heartless and Rebellions cripple the divided Empire, Sora's coming of Age Celebration is attacked by an influctuation of Heartless however the mysterious Roxas Twilight steps up to help silence the Heartless. But for what reason have these attacks been getting worse? It is in fact due to the apperance of Dark Globs, the feared Second Omen that would allow Heartless to easily enter into the World from the Great Darkness if they were not dealt with, at the Crossroad City of Edge the Heartless and Rebels have won the City from the Radiant Empire but is it a well protected breeding ground? Or is it a Fortress of Secrecy that hides beyond it a greater threat? Season 2 - Shattering World Season 3 - Conflict between Realms Season 4 - Return to Balance Characters by Season Season 1 - The Chain of Dark Events Heartless/Dark Empire: Main Branch: *Maleficent *Ulmia Tenebrae *Contremisco *Fluctus *Dimitri Tenebrae *Adam Tenebrae *Zack Fair *Negat Intuneric *Genesis Rhapsodos *Angeal Hewley Working External to the Dark Empire: *Blaid Tenebrae *Tormack Tenebrae *Shadow Obscurus *Sol Requiem *Sephiroth *Yami Tenebrae *Rufus Shinra *The "Turks" *SOLDIER *Deepground Partially Non-Agressive: *Ryan Tenebrae Destiny Kingdom: *King Alec Destiny *Queen Anora Destiny *Crown Prince Squall "Leon" Destiny *Prince Sora Destiny Domain of Nothingness: *King Tristan Strife *Crown Prince Cloud Strife Radiant Empire: *King Thorl Radiant *Governor Ansem *Crown Prince David Radiant *Consort Elessia Bonart Radiant *Princess Kairi Radiant *Court Sorcerer Merlin Twilight Kingdom: *King Roland Twilight *Crown Prince Roxas Twilight Arcadian Empire: *Crown Prince Vayne Solidor *Prince Larsa Solidor Rosarian Empire: Mentioned/Short Appearances: *Xehanort *Mickey *Riku *Vanitas *"Vanitas' Soulmate" *Terra *Aqua *Ventus *Genesis Rapsodos *Angeal Halwey *Hojo Category:Games Category:Fanfiction